Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to structures and methods of thermal management in a data center, and in particular, to housing data processing equipment, and, in particular, to data processing equipment structures that can be structurally altered to seal around additional openings or obstruction to provide enhanced airflow solutions.
Background
Racks, frames and enclosures for mounting and storing computer and other electronic components or equipment have been well known for many years. Racks and frames are typically simple rectangular frameworks on which electronic components may be mounted, or on which other mounting members, such as shelves or brackets, may be mounted which in turn may support the electronic components. Enclosures are typically frames on which panels or doors, or both, are hung to provide aesthetic improvement, to protect the components from external influences, to provide security for the components stored inside, or for other reasons.
Racks, frames and enclosures have been built in many different sizes and with many different proportions in order to best accommodate the components which they are designed to support and store. Components stored in these enclosures may include audio and video equipment and the like, but quite frequently include computer equipment and related peripheral devices. These components typically include housings enclosing internal operative elements.
As is also well known, the electronic equipment mounted in these structures tend to generate large amounts of thermal energy that needs to be exhausted away from the equipment effectively in order to maintain the equipment in proper operating order or to prevent damage thereto. The problem can be especially significant when the components are enclosed in enclosures, because thermal energy generated thereby can concentrate within the equipment enclosure and cause the components to overheat and shut down. As equipment becomes more densely packed with electronics, the quantities of thermal energy have continued to increase in recent years, and thermal energy management has become a significant issue confronting today's rack, frame and enclosure manufacturers, the manufacturers of the electronic equipment, and the users of such equipment.
Typically, multiple racks, frames, enclosures, and the like (sometimes collectively referred to hereinafter as “enclosures”) are housed together in a data center room. Because of the overheating problem, and particularly with multiple enclosures being placed in a single room, thermal management of the data center room is very important. A goal of data center thermal management is to maximize the performance, uptime and life expectancy of the active components being housed in the room. Toward this end, data center rooms are often arranged so as to increase efficiency and optimize performance.
One common way of organizing a data center room to meet these objectives involves arranging individual enclosures in rows, with the air intake of each enclosure facing toward one side of the row and the heated air exhaust of each enclosure facing toward the other side of the row. Rows of enclosures are arranged in back-to-back relationship so that enclosures of two separate rows exhaust heated air into a common “hot” aisle between the rows. Heated exhaust air from the hot aisle is then drawn into a cooling unit—often arranged as an in-line unit within the row of enclosures. The cooled air is then deposited back into the ambient space of the data center room to be re-used in the cooling process.
In such an arrangement, however, several drawbacks are known to exist. For instance, the establishment of a hot aisle between rows eliminates the possibility of having dedicated cooling units to manage the cooling process for each row individually. Additionally, under existing hot aisle methodology, the entire space of the data center room must be kept cool in order to provide a ready supply of cooled air available to the enclosure intakes. Due to its typically large volume, the data center room is generally incapable of being adequately pressurized.
Accordingly, a need exists for improvement in the arrangement of equipment enclosures within a data center room so as to further enhance efficiency and performance. This, and other needs, is addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.